Hiding
by afleetofships
Summary: Spleenk managed to offend someone on the ship, forcing him and Lard Nar to flee and hide from them in Spleenk's room. Spleenk felt bad for his misbehavior and was sad that he forced Lard Nar to get stuck with him, but Lard Nar saw it as an opportunity for some personal alone time. Smut ahead.


Hiding

Spleenk and Lard Nar quickly ran into the room and went to the other side. Lard Nar turned around and, after he collected some of his breath, said, "Computer, please lock the door."

There was a small click at the door, signifying that it was locked. Lard Nar turned to Spleenk and chuckled a bit. "I told you that she was in a bad mood and yet you were still determined to talk to her. Now she wants to tear both of our heads off."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Spleenk said, placing his top two hands on his own head. "She didn't seem that mad."

There was a heavy bashing at the door, causing Spleenk and Lard Nar to jump back. " _You can't keep me out, Spleenk!"_

"What did you say to her?" Lard Nar asked.

"I just said that it's perfectly okay to have these feelings when you're pregnant," Spleenk said.

"What?" Lard Nar said, blinking a couple of times. "But she's not pregnant!"

The bashing got faster. "Spleenk! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID!"

Lard Nar slowly pushed Spleenk onto the bed and tried to keep him as quiet as possible. Lard Nar stood on the bed and kept his hand over Spleenk's lips so that he wouldn't speak.

The banging continued until she got frustrated and left the area. At least, that's what they thought.

Lard Nar let out a heavy breath. "I know you were just trying to be nice, Spleenk, but you should probably get some more information first before commenting on their fat belly. They don't take kindly to that."

"I know… I'm sorry, and I know I shouldn't have dragged you into this." Spleenk stood up and headed for the door. "But it's over, right?"

Lard Nar grabbed Spleenk's hand. "Wait, hang on. She could still be out there."

"Do you really think that she could be waiting for us to come out?" Spleenk asked. He thought for a moment, then looked at the door. He almost thought he could see moving shadows underneath the door. He turned back to Lard Nar. "That might be what she's doing."

Lard Nar patted on the bed. "We might be here for a little bit. Besides, when was the last time that we were alone in a room like this?"

Spleenk sat on the bed next to Lard Nar. He looked over, then wrapped his arms around Lard Nar and placed him in his lap. He began to stroke his horns. "It's been a long time."

Lard Nar smiled and closed his eyes. His horns flexed under the feeling of the touch. He liked how delicate Spleenk's hands were against them. "We've just been so busy with Resisty stuff. We just never get to have time with each other." Lard Nar stood on Spleenk's lap and turned around. He kissed Spleenk's lips and stroked the top of his head. "And now that we're stuck in here for a little while, maybe we finally get the chance to do that."

Spleenk gently grabbed Lard Nar's hands. He knew what Lard Nar was implying and he had to admit that he was just as interested as Lard Nar was. He used his lower hands to slowly lift Lard Nar's shirt. He used his top-right hand to rub his exposed belly.

Lard Nar shivered a bit, noticing how cold Spleenk's hands were. He let out soft sighs. "Do you want to take charge this time?"

Spleenk nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll take charge." Spleenk helped Lard Nar remove his shirt. He was about to remove Lard Nar's pants as well, but Lard Nar stopped him.

Lard Nar moved forward and kissed Spleenk a few times. As he did so, he slowly unlatched the pack on Spleenk and allowed it to fall on the bed. After it fell, Lard Nar slowly slid off Spleenk's green uniform, lowering it off of his shoulders and off of his arms.

The top sagged onto Spleenk's waist as he continued the kiss with Lard Nar. He allowed his top arms to grab Lard Nar's cheeks and his lower arms to grab Lard Nar's waist.

After a few moments, Spleenk got Lard Nar off of his lap and kneeled down to the ground, keeping Lard Nar at eye level. He leaned forward and gave him another kiss before placing his hands back on Lard Nar's waist. He lowered his fingers into the folds and began to lower his pants down until it was past his legs and eventually off of his feet.

Awaiting Spleenk was Lard Nar's dual members, eagerly peeking out of Lard Nar's slit. Spleenk was enthralled by it and couldn't wait. He placed his tongue along one, then engulfed both cocks in his mouth.

Lard Nar let out a sharp moan. Now he really hoped that no one was outside of the door, because he didn't make any effort to keep quiet. "Spleenk," he moaned.

Spleenk continued to suck on Lard Nar's members at the same time, earning groans from Lard Nar as he uncontrollably kicked around his legs.

Lard Nar's breathing got quicker and quicker and could feel an orgasm coming soon. "S-stop…"

Spleenk looked up at Lard Nar and removed his cocks from his mouth. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're doing amazing," Lard Nar said in a breathy tone. "Maybe even too amazing. I just… I don't want to cum just yet. Not without you." Lard Nar stood up on the bed and gently placed his hand on Spleenk, pushing him back.

Lard Nar finally got Spleenk to lay fully on the ground. He then took his uniform from the waist and lowered it down to his ankles. He looked up at a small tendril-like member that was coming out of a slit in Spleenk's crotch. It was squirming around, almost as if it was going towards Lard Nar. Lard Nar took it in his hands and began to rub it, feeling fluids already flowing from it onto his hands. Spleenk was clearly excited.

Lard Nar leaned forward and replaced his hands with his mouth. He began to suck on it, allowing one of his hands to trail towards Spleenk's ass and into his hole. He felt around, earning a few moans from Spleenk. He sped up, almost making his head dizzy.

Spleenk let out a heavy breath, bucking his hips a couple of times. "L-lard Nar… I'm about to cum~"

Lard Nar looked up at Spleenk, then released his cock. "I don't want you to cum yet," Lard Nar said. "You haven't done it before, but… I want you to cum in me."

"Is that really what you want?" Spleenk asked, feeling in a trance.

Lard Nar nodded in his head. "Oh yes. Yes, so much… please… just fuck me, Spleenk." Lard Nar brought himself forward and stood over Spleenk's cock. "Okay?"

Spleenk blinked, but felt just as excited. "Okay."

Lard Nar slowly lowered himself until he could feel Spleenk's cock press up against his ass. He breathed heavily, but didn't stop. He helped the member slowly enter his hole. Lard Nar felt a bit of pain, but he fought through it. He went lower until he was practically sitting on Spleenk's lap. He let out a sharp breath after holding it in for so long.

"How does that feel?" Spleenk asked.

"Amazing," Lard Nar moaned, already feeling the pleasure of Spleenk's member pressing up against much of his insides. He wanted more of it, so he brought himself up and back down again, riding on Spleenk's cock.

Spleenk quickly shut his eyes. He threw his hands onto the ground, trying his best to secure himself. With how fast Lard Nar was going with this, he knew that he wasn't going to last very long. This was one of the best things he's felt since his and Lard Nar's sexual relationship started and he could tell the same feeling was happening for Lard Nar.

Spleenk bucked his hips a few times from a lack of control of his lower body. He finally said with a nearly-frantic tone, "I-I'm going to cum, Lard Nar. Are you ready?"

Lard Nar only sped up from the sound of that. "Yes… please."

Spleenk brought two of his lower hands forward and began to stroke Lard Nar's cocks. He wanted him to have his finish as well. Spleenk looked up at Lard Nar's innocent face as he rode him and that finally set him over the edge. He bucked his hips one more time as he let out his cum inside Lard Nar's ass.

Shortly after, Lard Nar couldn't hold it in any longer either and came all over Spleenk's stomach and hands. Both of them let out small moans, trying their best to remain as quiet as possible so that they don't disturb their neighbors next door.

As soon as both of their euphoric episodes were finished, Lard Nar slowly got up and laid on top of Spleenk's stomach. He was still breathing heavily since he had been holding his breath through much of their intercourse. "You should call every girl on here pregnant, Spleenk," Lard Nar said, letting out small chuckles. "Call some guys pregnant, too. Get me involved. I'd be happy to hide in a room with you."

Spleenk chuckled and began to stroke Lard Nar's horns again. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
